


Thornute Week 2020 Day5：无尽夏

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: A bit of a past-life memory, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ThornuteWeek2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: Thornute Week 2020 Day5:AU设定：现代AU/面包店打工仔×大学生/残留着一点前世情感羁绊警告：可能更偏向于日式校园Summary：小情侣的日常
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 8





	Thornute Week 2020 Day5：无尽夏

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



> 致那些他们未能一起抵达的夏天。

01.

在已知的身体记忆里，他始终对闷热潮湿的夏天感到不适应。汽水、冰棍、凉鞋，少年人满是手汗的掌心、大汗淋漓的身体、雾气蒸腾的浴室，这些东西构成了他关于夏天的第一印象。

国度的夏天总是热得惊人。

即便空调24小时开着，那层悬浮在街道上的潮湿暑气也好像会透过窗帘缝隙渗入房间里。所以克努特时常拉下百叶窗——特别是托尔芬宿在他房间里的时候，更是将窗帘严丝合缝地拉紧，绝不会让外界窥探屋内一丝一毫的痕迹。

最近，他突然发现只要托尔芬来家里过夜，自己前一天换下来的衣服上的第二颗纽扣就会离奇失踪。

今天也是。

他搭在椅背上的衬衫还来不及扔进脏衣篓——昨晚他们又缠绵了一整夜，如今那件衬衫上满是汗渍和其他体液。然而和之前很多次一样，上面的第二粒纽扣消失了。

——肯定是托尔芬干的。

克努特气呼呼地想着，苏醒时对托尔芬睡颜的一点好感顷刻间荡然无存。他推了推依旧在床上昏睡不醒的某人：“起来你这臭小子！”

“什么事？”被搅扰好梦的托尔芬脾气一向很坏。他睡眼惺忪地看了一眼表，更加怒不可遏地对吵醒自己的克努特吼道，“现在才六点半！我们的车票难道不是十一点的吗？”

克努特翻了个白眼，把衣服扔到了托尔芬脸上：“瞧瞧你干的好事。”

托尔芬不耐烦地抓了抓头发，慢吞吞地从床上爬了起来，毫不介意半裸的胸膛暴露在空气里。待打了个哈欠后，他终于耐着性子打量起了手头这件衬衫。就尺寸来说，这显而易见是克努特的衬衫。

他喜欢克努特穿衬衫的样子，特别是白衬衫。一旦出了汗，轻薄的布料就会贴在那具年轻姣好的身体上。他也很喜欢隔着衬衫抚摸克努特的腰窝，每每一碰那个地方，漂亮的金发“女孩”就会条件反射般地一哆嗦。

“衬衫怎么了？”他哑着嗓子危险地发问。

“少了一颗扣子。”克努特指出了问题的关键所在，“每次你来我家过夜，我的衣服上就会少一粒扣子。说吧，你把我的扣子藏在哪儿了？”

“就为了这种事吵醒我？”托尔芬怒气冲冲地说道，“为了一颗该死的扣子？”

“为了我的衣服！”克努特交叉双臂，同样气势不输地瞪他。

托尔芬骂骂咧咧地掀开被子下了地，一把将人拖回了床上。

“等发了薪水我再给你买一件新衬衫。”他俯在克努特身上胡乱亲着恋人的脸，半是不耐半是温和地哄道，有意无意回避了扣子的去向。

“那我等会儿出去穿什么？”克努特不高兴地问道。

“套头衫、T恤，再不然可以穿你妹妹的裙子。”托尔芬讥诮着说道，结果被人毫不留情地踹到了一旁。

这下子他彻底醒了，暴怒且阴郁。

“你就那么想把扣子给其他人？”托尔芬凶狠地说道。

“什么？”克努特被问得一头雾水。

“第二颗扣子！”托尔芬阴沉地重复道，“第二颗扣子不是回应表白用的吗？”

得，他总算知道托尔芬为何对此耿耿于怀了。看来窃走扣子的小偷已经落网，就是他身边这个脾气很臭的小鬼。而偷走扣子的原因仅仅是为了不让他拿扣子去回应别人的告白。

克努特依稀想起自己曾与托尔芬提及过爱德蒙的事，从那之后托尔芬总对他的同学——无论男女，尤其是男性抱有着深深的敌意。

什么傻子。他在心底无奈地笑了。真要答应告白，多的是手段和方式，哪还用得着这么大费周章。

他伸出手想要安抚托尔芬炸起的头发，不料被人凶巴巴地甩开了。

克努特无声浅笑，从背后抱住了闹别扭的家伙：“你想要我的扣子，为什么不早说？”

“没人想要你那该死的扣子！”托尔芬咆哮道。

“学校里想要我扣子的人可多了去了……”克努特故意拖长声音说道。

“谁稀罕似的。”托尔芬不屑地说道。

克努特终于忍不住笑出了声：“别傻了托尔芬，只有高中生才会用制服上的扣子表白。”

“我当然知道！”托尔芬恼羞地说道。

“那你知道大学生用什么办法告白吗？”

“什么方式？”他警惕地打量着克努特。

托尔芬没有选择上大学，高中毕业后就在自家的面包铺里帮工，对于大学生活的概念全来自于克努特的陈述。有时克努特胡诌些瞎话他也会照单全收，单纯得近乎有点可怜可爱了。

乞料他的男朋友只是狡黠地眨了眨眼，拽着人躺回床上，拉过脚底的毯子盖过两人的头。

“嘿，这很热。”他皱着眉头说道。

墙上的空调正不遗余力地向外吹出着冷气，试图驱逐那些迟迟未散的暑热。密不透风的被窝里，克努特的眼神像融化的水，一点一滴地落在他的额头上，流淌进他干涸燃烧的喉咙。

托尔芬动了动嘴唇。

该死的，怎么这么热。

“他们都是在床上身体力行告白的。”克努特不容置疑地说着，不动声色地扭了扭腰。

好了。克努特又在骗他。托尔芬几乎第一时间便识破了这个谎言。不过今天，至少这会儿他不打算拆穿它。

“像这样？”他伸出粗粝的手轻轻摸进了克努特的睡衣里。

“没错。”

晃动不清的意识边缘，他听到了克努特愉悦的呻吟。

02.

早上的一番胡闹使得他们的出门时间变得非常仓促。好不容易赶到车站检票上车，刚找到位置坐下车就直接发动了。若是再晚个5分钟，恐怕都赶不上这趟车。

两人大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁地倒在位置上。托尔芬的脚毫不客气地放在了克努特的大腿上，克努特则将大半个身体都压在了托尔芬身上。

他们互相咒骂彼此拖拉，差点耽误了上车时间。

“我都跟你说了三号口离得最近，你偏偏不相信我！”

“难道不是因为你在出发前非要去找那该死的发圈！”

二人各不相让，直到引起周围的乘客围观后才停止了争执，赌气似的面对面坐着，不肯坐在同一排。

托尔芬止不住地打哈欠，撑着下巴靠在窗台上。克努特倒是精神十足，堪称雀跃地打量着窗外缓缓后退的风景。

电车早已驶离了市中心，视线所及尽是漫无边际的草丛、农田与山，偶有零星农房坐落在不远处的树林边上。农民还在打理田地，老牛迈着细碎的步子不紧不慢地在田埂上走。

他暗自嘀咕克努特为什么那样津津有味地注视着窗外，这些寻常的事物又有什么好看的。

“怎么？”克努特察觉到了异动，随口问道。

“没什么。”托尔芬赶紧收回了目光。

他至今也说不清楚，为什么对周围事物漠不关心的自己会在当时出声救下这个尚不明身份的家伙。也许是因为那头金发，他向来对金色的头发特别着迷。

那年托尔芬还是高中生，刚巧下了便利店的晚班，正打着哈欠走在回家路上，突然看见巷子拐角中四个小混混正围着一个女孩。

确切地说，是一个金发的女孩。

女孩的身形十分高挑，近乎和为首的两人不相上下。也因此，托尔芬就着光怪陆离的霓虹灯隐约瞧见了她的脸。

通常情况下，他对这类场面并不上心。况且此地离繁华街道并不远，只要女孩高声呼喊她肯定就会得救。

不过今天有些不一样。他悄无声息地在那儿驻足停留了一会儿，被路灯拖长的狭长黑影比脚步更快地落在了那些人的后背上，像极了一把尖刀。

“喂。”托尔芬粗声粗气地喊道，“你们想对我的女朋友做什么？”

混混们闻言转头，待看清来人后纷纷“嗤”得一声笑了起来——是个矮子，看起来是个初中生。

“你女朋友？”为首的头目嘲讽地问道。

托尔芬阴沉地点了点头。

“哈，借来玩玩。”另一人说道，“如果你肯过来帮忙按住她，等我们爽完就轮到你了。”

“啧。”托尔芬唾弃地别过脸去，状似接受了这样的提议。

当那些混混迟钝地回过神来时，赫然发现他的手间不知何时握了一把随意从垃圾桶里翻出的球棒。

“你这小子……”负责望风的一人还没来得及呼喊出声，就被托尔芬一棍子抡到边上，痛苦地捂住了肚子。

余下三人刚控制住女孩的手脚，裤子皮带才解开，猝不及防地遭受当头一棒，只趴在地上艰难地呜咽了一下便昏死过去。

他也不知道自己心头的暴戾源自何处，其中还掺杂着一些说不清道不明的保护欲。明明他与这个女孩素未谋面，今天是第一次相识，却在与她对视的第一眼便充满了守卫她的信念。

托尔芬躲过一人的拳头，挥舞球棍砸向了对方的小腿，凛然而凶恶地看向最后一个家伙。那人势不妙拔腿就跑，直接丢下了自己的同伴。

他耸了耸肩膀，也没打算乘胜追击，余下这几人不多时便会缓过劲来，眼下得赶紧带着女孩离开这里才是。

“跟我走。”托尔芬干巴巴地说着，思忖女孩受惊之后或许不会接受他的提议，毕竟刚刚才遭遇陌生男人的袭击不是吗？虽然相比之下托尔芬更像个孩子，但好歹也是个以一敌四的健壮大男孩了。

谁知女孩并没有拒绝，放心大胆地将手放进了托尔芬的手心里，任由他拉着自己向前跑。直至来到人流攒动的大道之上，两人的手才松开。

“好了，你就从这里回家吧。”托尔芬说着便要走。

“等等。”女孩羞赫地抓住了他的衣角，“我、我该怎么感谢你呢？”

“用不着……”话音刚落，他的肚子便发出了饥饿的叫声。

托尔芬暗骂自己的胃不争气，少有地难为情地别过脸不想去看女孩脸上的表情。

金发女孩忍俊不禁：“恰好我也饿了，我们一起去吃碗拉面吧，就当谢礼。”

虽然说是一起吃，实际上女孩并没有点任何食物，从头到尾都是支着下巴饶有兴致地看着他吸溜面条。

托尔芬被盯得浑身不对劲，故意粗声粗气地问道：“看什么？”

女孩拿起冰水喝了一口，慢吞吞地问道：“你没发现吗？”

“发现什么？”他努力装作不动声色的样子，可桌子之下，那双穿着皮鞋的脚尖正有意无意地在他的脚踝处来回磨动，像极了一种挑逗。

纯情如托尔芬根本招架不住，耳朵不争气地红了。

女孩抿嘴一笑，另起话题道：“你还能送我回去吗？我家离这儿不远。”

“嗯……可以。”他没工夫多想不打一声招呼晚归会得到父亲怎样严厉的批评，就这么鬼使神差地答应了下来。

如女孩所言，她的家的确不太远。不论他和女孩再怎么刻意放慢脚步，两人走了约二十分钟还是到了。

真是奇怪，他只是想和女孩多待一会儿。

“我该走了。”托尔芬最终还是要告辞。

“等等。”女孩拦住了他，又意味深长地问道，“你还没发现吗？”

“什么？”托尔芬有些不耐地反问道，他急于找个无人的角落处理自己心头的烦躁不安，根本顾不上有什么小秘密。这个女孩除了有一头该死的漂亮的金发，又有其他什么特别之处吗？

好吧，她浑身上下都很特别，光是站在那儿就吸引了他全部的注意力。托尔芬不得不承认将目光从女孩身上移走是件极度艰难的事情。

“我叫克努特。”她凑到托尔芬耳边轻声说道。

“唔。”托尔芬点了点头，纳闷有个像男孩的名字到底哪里特别了。然而下一秒，女孩突然亲上了他的脸颊，带着偷袭成功的笑意说道：“我是个男孩。”

托尔芬当场怔住了，目瞪口呆了半天仍没有吐露出完整的词句。他试图说些别的什么，可心头又酥又麻如酒后微醺，一下子什么也说不出来。

同事埃纳尔同他说起喜欢一个人的时候，胃里仿佛有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩起舞。而现在，他恰巧感知到了那种感觉。

一见钟情确实有些滑稽可笑。可它的的确确发生了，发生得猝不及防，令人毫无招架之力。

像是某种冥冥之中的宿命，在这一刻扣成了一个完美的圆环。时至今日所发生的一切，都是为了今天的相遇……或是说重逢。

03.

克努特不止一次地懊悔遇见托尔芬那天为什么穿的是妹妹的短裙。

他其实也没有女装癖好，只是在同学的怂恿下，稀里糊涂地穿上女装给幼儿园的小朋友们读画本，果不其然得到了小朋友们的热烈欢迎。

但这事有利也有弊。弊的一面……就是托尔芬这古怪的性癖了。

克努特无奈地红着耳朵将裙摆放下，又依照托尔芬要求把满头金发梳成一个漂亮的马尾。

“你真变态。”他忍不住抱怨道。

托尔芬津津有味地观察着他的动作，听到这话毫不犹豫地反驳道：“你不也乐在其中？”

见克努特气急败坏地要捶打自己，托尔芬迅速闪躲开一把抓住他的手：“好了公主，再浪费时间我们就赶不上祭典了。”

这座小镇以温泉和夏日祭出名。他俩下榻的温泉旅馆老板娘非常好心地想要提供外出的浴衣，却被婉拒了。直至克努特穿着短裙出来她才恍然大悟，会心一笑地表示会尊重所有人的偏好。

那一刻，克努特想死的心都有了，不过在此之前必须先把托尔芬一并拉下地狱。他瞪了一眼在旁憋笑的小子，闷声不吭地抢先走出了门。

老实说，初次参加祭典着实让他俩眼花缭乱了一阵。随着把每个小食摊位的食物都吃了个遍，射击游戏和捞金鱼比赛也分了个胜负高下，烟火、面具与棉花糖便再难提起俩人的兴趣。

克努特兴致缺缺地把顺手买回来的狐狸面具别在额上，拿着一只滑稽的章鱼气球同托尔芬一起踏上了沙滩，晚霞明丽的霞光把两人的脸照得绯红。

可能男孩子的天性大多都是喜欢玩水的。托尔芬早早将凉鞋脱了，赤脚踩在靠近海岸的沙地上。白天被晒得温热的海水时不时没过他的脚背。他觉得有趣，又踩了几下水，惊得克努特连忙躲到一旁，以免被溅到。

“你也把鞋脱了来试试。”就像幼童与同龄人分享自己的玩具一样，托尔芬难得邀请道。

“我不要。”克努特斩钉截铁地回绝，“会把鞋袜弄脏。”

“哦。”托尔芬点了点头。趁着克努特不备之际，冷不丁地捧起一抔掺着海水的沙扬了过去。

克努特短促地尖叫了一声，反射性地抬手遮挡。手间的章鱼气球瞬间脱手升空，连带头上的狐狸面具也未能幸免，一并坠入泥泞的沙地里。

他气呼呼地看着衣服上、大腿上、甚至头发和脸上沾染的脏污，咬牙切齿：“好，非常好……”

托尔芬站在那儿哈哈大笑，忽见克努特愤怒地脱下鞋袜砸向了自己，紧接着弯腰用双手掬了一捧海水泼来。

光顾着嘲笑恋人狼狈模样的托尔芬躲闪不及，被劈头盖脸浇了一身。他舔了舔嘴边残留的海水咸味，咆哮着疯狂跺脚，踩着巨大的浪花溅上了克努特的身子。

“你这傻瓜！真是幼稚！”克努特很快处于下风，忍不住骂道。

“你也一样。”

月出之后，海水渐渐有些凉了。晚间的陆风爱怜地轻轻撩起那头湿漉漉的金发，蹁跹欲飞的发丝像是盛放在空气中的好看月桂。沙子只能将他们的脚印保留几秒，白皙的脚趾却早被泥沙盖满，没了腿袜遮挡的小腿又白又瘦，视线越是往上越是心神不宁。

好家伙，一点也没有身为“女孩”的矜持，完全不怕走光地频频下蹲掬水泼人。

托尔芬看不下去了，不得已举手投降：“行行，算你赢。”

对这拱手相让的胜利克努特表现得异常兴奋，气喘吁吁地俯在托尔芬身上，以手掌撑住男孩结实的胸肌，说道：“我要毕业了。”

“我知道。”从克努特进大学后他就倒数着日子，毕竟平时见个面还要转乘几班电车，着实有些吃力。

“可能还要再去国外读书。”

“嗯。”托尔芬漫不经心地应了。这关他什么事？

“那你怎么办？”

“能怎么办？”托尔芬十分不耐烦，“待在这儿，继承我家的店。”

“我要你跟我一起走。”他傲慢且霸道地说道。

“才不要。”托尔芬不假思索地拒绝。

“要是我很久都不能回来呢？”

“你做你的事，我做我自己的事啊。”

“接着呢？”

“接着……”托尔芬没有往下说，似是厌烦克努特总爱在无聊的问题上多费唇舌，别扭地闭了嘴，可坚定的眼却没有一秒钟停止凝视。

很多时候他都会感到讶异，仿佛对视的时候并不仅有他们两个人。有旁人立足于大洋彼岸穿越那些循环往复千百年的海潮，透过他的眼深深注视着另一个人。

如同脚下的潮水，当面对克努特时，他的情感、眷恋、思念和爱就会汹涌而来，永不止息。

疯狂的男孩们在七月流火的夜晚祈祷夏天永不结束。可惜花草终将枯萎，山岳崩落，海水枯竭，一切都会走向尽头。

——接着……和你重逢。

克努特心领神会，低笑着垂眸想要给他一个吻。但或许是距离海岸过近的缘故，翻涌的潮水凑巧奔袭而来，浅浅地漫过了托尔芬的脸，十分煞风景地打断了二人的亲昵。

托尔芬：“……”

克努特：“……噗。”

04.

两人在沙滩上闹腾了好一阵，汗液、海水、泥沙不分你我地依附在皮肤表面，身体几乎没有一处不带着恼人的泥沙。两人就谁先进浴室冲澡的问题僵持不下，托尔芬坚持应该他优先，毕竟克努特那头长发需要花很长时间梳洗打理。

然而爱跟他讲道理的恋人这回并没有和他商量，直接用一个吻抢占先机，等托尔芬回过神来时自己已经被关在浴室外了。

“该死！”他咆哮着，不顾克努特的惊叫声不假思索地挤进了浴室里。

“野蛮人！”浴室里雾气缭绕，热气熏得克努特浑身都泛起了稚嫩的粉。他注意到了来自托尔芬的幽邃渴望，深知那样的眼神代表着什么。于是……

“不行。”克努特不由分说地回绝。

“我甚至都没开口！”托尔芬说道。

“不行就是不行！”克努特瞪了他一眼：“我受不了浑身脏兮兮的情况下雪上加霜！所以，不行！”

托尔芬冷哼一声，嘴里念叨着似乎在说什么，但也不再坚持。接下来的一个小时他都刻意地背过身不去理睬恋人，清洁完后便头也不回地离开了，像极了个闹脾气的孩子。

“蠢小子。”克努特最后一次冲洗着自己的头发，直到发丝顺滑再无一粒恼人的沙子，这才姗姗从浴室中离开，准备裹上浴衣就去阳台上的露天温泉与托尔芬汇合。

不得不说，温泉旅馆的老板娘过于体贴入微，早早在浴室外备好了两套浴衣。不幸的是，是一大一小一男一女两套浴衣——显然，托尔芬那臭小子是裸着跑去泡温泉的。反正房间里的小温泉只供他们两人使用，朝夕相处这些年该看的不该看的早就悉数看了个遍，他根本不会害羞。

克努特额角突突，无奈地叹了口气，弯腰拾起那折叠整齐的粉色女式浴衣往身上比了比，最后绝望地发现尺寸恰好是自己的。而另一套男士的正是托尔芬的尺码，他根本穿不上！

——都怪那该死的臭小子让他穿着短裙出门，现在善解人意的老板娘怕是已经把他当做爱穿女装的男孩了！

他在心头把托尔芬骂了几百遍，认命地裹上浴衣去了阳台。

托尔芬早已在里头舒舒服服泡了好一阵，正津津有味地盯着墙上的小电视观看某部充满暴力美学的B级片。察觉到有人站在后头，他立刻扭头，不出意外地瞧见了身穿粉色女式浴衣的克努特。

“很衬你的肤色啊，公主。”他讥诮地说道。

克努特白了他一眼，脱下浴衣也走进了温泉里。漫溢而出的温热泉水带走了一个人的体积，可下一秒就有额外的水流从管子里淌出来填补空缺，使得小温泉永远保持着适宜的水温，就像躯干血管里静默流动的热血。

“好挤。你是不是胖了？”

“闭嘴混球。”

托尔芬自讨了个没趣，估摸着又是刚才的事惹了克努特不高兴。他不自在地撇了撇嘴，懒得找借口哄人。

两人安安静静地泡在温泉里，周围只听得见水流声响和聒噪的蝉鸣。克努特望着外头若有所思，托尔芬也找不到别的话题，终于被这死寂的无聊打败。

他忍无可忍地别扭开口道：“你要想穿浴衣的话……就穿我的啊。”

“那也要穿得下。”克努特睨了他一眼。

男孩一时气结，嘀嘀咕咕地骂些什么，干脆又不理他了。

托尔芬生闷气的时候总是特别认真，似乎在和自己暗暗较劲，往往会忽略周围的一些情况。趁此机会，克努特悄悄地凑近了正在赌气的男孩，忽然间摁住他的脖子，直接把人往水里拖拽。

那一瞬间，托尔芬险些以为克努特要溺死他，所以拼尽了全力挣扎，不多时便又回到了水面上。他咳嗽着向外吐出误吞的温泉水，半干的头发又被打湿了，紧紧地贴在头皮上。

“你他妈的在干什么？”

克努特好笑似的打量着他，眨了眨眼，一声不吭地兀自沉了下去。

起初他并未在意，认定过不了多久克努特就会因缺氧上浮，然而漫长的体感时间流逝后，这家伙依旧没有起来的迹象。

托尔芬有些慌了，不得已深吸了口气也跟着沉入水中。当温泉水没过头顶的那刻，他目睹了一朵花的盛开。

是克努特曼妙的、金色的头发。

他像条食肉的人鱼无欲无求地潜伏在幽邃的海中，等待因为暴风雨而落入海中的船员。给予他一个吻或是仁慈的死亡。

又像一只水母，浑身上下皆是柔软，但纤弱的触手却会沁出有毒的汁。水手就在这温柔的拥抱中静静地成为了水母的口粮。

托尔芬游过去吻他，作为一条落网的鱼或落水的水手。

他们相拥着浮上水面。

所有的爱恋、想念、不舍与偏执均无限缱绻地浸泡在温热的水里。托尔芬伸手抹去挂在克努特眼睫上的水珠，低声道：“发什么疯？”

克努特咯咯地笑了起来，低声说道：“我好像有点缺氧。”

——泡在水里这么久能不缺氧吗！更何况他们之前还在浴室细致地洗了个澡。

他分外唾弃地将人抱出了水，迅速替他盖上浴巾保暖，又草草裹上那件男式浴衣，用宽大的衣袖替晕晕乎乎的恋人扇风。

本来只有一点点晕的克努特望着头顶像蝴蝶翅膀般舞动不止的衣袖，觉得自己更加昏沉了。

“喂，还活着吗？”

“活着。”克努特闭着眼睛大大方方地躺在恋人平放的左腿上，“即使你死了我都会活着。”

“嘁。”托尔芬支起另一条腿，伸出手漫不经心地梳着克努特湿漉漉的金发，替他抹去脸上残留的水痕。

“你相信前世吗？”

“不信。”他干巴巴地说道。

“我一开始也不相信。”克努特依然闭着眼说道，“但当初见到你的第一眼，我就有种强烈的预感：这一切都是神事先设定好的。我下意识地绕了路，碰上找麻烦的那几个，然后遇见你。那个时刻那个地点，你注定会出现在那儿解救我。”

托尔芬对此嗤之以鼻：“恰好赶上我心情好罢了。”

“得了吧，你才不是乐于助人的好人。”克努特一针见血地反驳道。

男孩被噎了实在，闷闷地不说话了。

“我不想走。”克努特惆怅地说道，“我想和你在一起。”

“那就在一起。”

“可是不太行。”

“那就离开。”托尔芬不厌其烦地耐着性子说道，“做任何你自己想做的事情。不需要顾虑我。”

“哪怕我答应其他人的求爱吗？”他睁开一只眼问道。

“你想都别想！”

克努特不可遏制地大笑了起来，半开玩笑半认真地指责道：“你从来都没说你喜欢我。”

“我……”托尔芬绞尽脑汁，企图为自己的行为作出合理的解释。

“……也没有说过你爱我。”

这下他彻底沉默了。该说什么呢，他根本无从申辩。

托尔芬至今还能偶尔回想起他们相遇的那个燥热的夜晚，一天总有好几分钟放任自己的思绪游离在克努特意味深长的表情和及腰的长发之间。

他莫名其妙地很喜欢夏天，热爱着夏天里扎起头发乘凉的克努特，眷恋着夏天中与克努特相处的每时每秒。真不可思议，明明在一起那么久了，历经不止一次的四季轮回变换，却还是对夏天偏爱不已，仿佛他们从未一起抵达过夏天那般。

迄今为止所发生的一切都出奇得熟稔。他想自己和克努特一样，大约在脑海中虚构了某些个曾经存在过的细节。枯萎的树林和发霉的青苔，被暴风雪吹得鼓鼓的斗篷和吱呀作响的木门，谷仓里的吻……

托尔芬笃定地认为自己早就对克努特说过“爱”的字眼。但这家伙却不记得，绝对是他忘记了。

他倒是不介意再说一次，只不过这话颇有些难以启齿。

托尔芬摸了摸自己的鼻子，结结巴巴地开口道：“我……”

克努特兴奋地竖起耳朵认真聆听着。

“我……”他又深吸一口气努力了一下，还是没能把接下去的话说出口。

托尔芬不自在地东张西望缓解尴尬，忽然瞥见墙边那片名为“无尽夏”的花。

大簇大簇或蓝或粉的花朵盛极一时，几乎占满了整面墙，如夏天般热烈喧闹。克努特喜欢那个，刚进屋时就蹲在花前饶有兴趣地摆弄，还要求他帮忙拍照。

他照做了，结果对方接过手机一看还要骂他：“笨蛋！为什么只拍我啊？把花也一起拍进去啊！”

空气中湿润微咸的水汽、泥土的芬芳、不绝于耳的蝉鸣共同组成了夜晚的气息，美妙的夏夜如安宁的爱河，缓慢淹没了他的五感。

他失去了所有的意识。但心脏却强劲有力地跳动着，在另一人的身上不紧不慢地扎根栖息。

克努特确实等得有些不耐烦了，然而直起身子的瞬间，他猝不及防地被人一把抱入怀中。

托尔芬从始至终都是个傻瓜。过去这么久了，抱人的动作仍然笨拙又青涩，像是在看护一朵容易凋败的花，小心翼翼地不愿让自己粗鲁的动作损伤任何一片花瓣。

夏至过后，白昼的萎缩已成定局。

所幸微暖的风时刻裹挟着淡淡花香拂过面颊，汩汩热意正从那具身体里源源不断地涌出，犹如一个永不落幕的夏天。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/8/26


End file.
